powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Marvelous
"GokaiRed!" "Hade ni Ikuze!" Captain Marvelous (キャプテン・マーベラス Kyaputen Māberasu) is the Captain of the Gokaigers. Biography Early life Much of Marvelous' early life is unknown, but it is known that he traveled alone as a pirate. Captain Marvelous once fought Kiaido, the strongest bounty hunter in the universe, who nearly killed him, but he intentionally stabbed himself in the chest to create a weak spot in order to make the fight more interesting, ultimately letting Marvelous escape. One day, while looking through treasure after a run in with the Gormin, Marvelous discovered something of interest, the Ranger Key of AkaRanger. AkaRed appeared and told Marvelous that needed it, but Marvelous refused to give him it and attacked him, but was swiftly defeated. AkaRed told him about the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, telling him that he would never get what he wanted if he just gave up, this inspired Marvelous to join AkaRed. Red Pirate Gang Marvelous was part of the Red Pirate Gang with AkaRed along with his robotic parrot, Navi. They would later be joined by Basco ta Jolokia. They searched the universe in the GokaiGalleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams which were dispersed all over the universe, so they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, he conspired with Zangyack forces which attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys (though unbeknownst to Marvelous; Basco possessed the Sixth Ranger keys), telling him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. The Ranger Keys allowed Marvelous to harness the power of the 34 Super Sentai who once protected the Earth, with the Gokaiger Keys, he started the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, with himself as GokaiRed. Marvelous travelled in the GokaiGalleon in his search. Her hints, though confusing, proved to be of help to him in his continuing efforts to find the greatest treasure in the universe. Gokaiger He later came across Joe Gibken, who was being pursued by Zangyack forces for escaping after he refused to carry out orders. He had a tracking collar on him which would kill him if he removed it, Joe was saved from his executioners by Marvelous, whom he vowed to follow after Captain Marvelous managed to get the collar off through painstaking effort, Joe became GokaiBlue. Marvelous and Joe later met and befriended, Luka Millfy, a criminal who stole energy crystals from Zangyack warehouses, who became GokaiYellow, Don Dogoier, a somewhat insignificant but intelligent mechanic, who became GokaiGreen, and Ahim de Famille, the Princess of the planet Famille which was destroyed by Zangyack, who became GokaiPink. With this, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger were complete. Eventually, after gaining a few Grand Powers, Marvelous runs into Basco and tries to do away from him before getting distracted by giant Sugioms. After this, Navi explains to the rest of the crew the History of the Red Pirates. Marvelous then leaves the ship to confront Basco where he learns about the 6th Hero Ranger Keys. With help from his crew, he was able to take the DragonRanger, KingRanger,Shurikenger, DekaBreak, and TimeFire Ranger Keys. However, Basco revealed that he had more as his Ranger Puppets captured his crew. Later, Basco proposed an exchange: his friends for the Galleon, Navi, and Ranger Keys he had. Recollecting on his past, Marvelous confronts Basco, telling him that he's a pirate and will take what he wants as he frees his friends. With their help, they managed to defeat all of Basco's Ranger Puppets and Basco releases Wateru, a Liquiodriod, to battle the Gokaigers. After defeating it, the crew returns to the Galleon where Marvelous apologizes for getting them into trouble to which his friends say it's alright. He then says, under his breath, "thank you." Once again, Marvelous and his crew recieve another clue to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe thanks to Navi. This time, the clue was to find an Amazing Silver Man. Their search leads them to a fight with the Zangyack as well as Gai Ikari, who turns out was the Amazing Silver Man, GokaiSilver, they were looking for. After asking him how he gained the powers of a Gokaiger, Marvelous takes his GokaiCellular and Ranger Key away, asking him what he could offer his crew. Despite this, he was worried about someone so young fighitng against the Zangyack. However, after seeing Gai risk his life for others, and exciting him with the idea that Gai would restore peace to the universe by defeating teh Zangyack, Marvelous gives him his Ranger Key and Gokai Cellular, and with that, the crew gained a new memeber. With the help of Navi's premonitions, and Gai's knowledge of the Super Sentai, the Gokai Crew find themselves in the Ginga Forest where the crew runs into Hyuuga, the former Black Knight, and Basco again. Revealing that he had more Ranger Keys, the Gokai Crew, with the exception of Gai who was charged with the task of getting Hyuuga away from the danger, battled Basco and his Ranger Puppets of DekaMaster, MagiMother, and Wolzard Fire. However, he was more concerned with Basco as his pet Sally blocks his attempts to finish his business with Basco. He manages to drive Sally away long enough to confront Basco agian, only to learn that he had his own way of taking Grand Powers away. He manages to hold off Basco's Ranger Puppets, including a newly summoned Black Knight, until his crew arrives and defeats all of the Ranger Puppets. However, Sally took all but the Black Knight Ranger Key and Basco unleashed Tsuki the Moondroid on the Gokaigers which is easily defeated. In light of recent events, more so Marvelous learning of Basco's ability to steal Grand Powers by force, Marvelous becomes impatient as Satoru Akashi approaches the Gokaigers hoping that he would help him get a Precious known as the Heart of the Hades. Marvelous initially refuses, but with a bit of taunting and Luka's desire to see this treasure, Marvelous agrees to help. Eventually, Marvelous returns to his usually self as he, Akashi, and Luka find the Heart of the Underworld too late as a member of the Janryu Tribe revives their fallen leader, King Ryuuwon. After learning the love of adventures thanks to Akashi, they escape the cave-in, and battle Ryuuwon as the Boukengers. After taking the Heart of the Hades, Ryuuwon revives again and grows into a giant monster. Despite the combination of Deka GokaiOh and GozyuRex, Ryuuwon is still too powerful. Marvelous then decides to use the Grand Power of the Boukengers for the first time, summoning the Gogo Ken and uses the Gokai Adventure Drive finisher to defeat Ryuuwon once again. Marvelous and his crew return to the Gokai Galleon where Marvelous awaits the next clue and his next confrontation with Basco. Eventually, the Gokai Galleon crew are given yet another cryptic clue by Navi relating to "an act of mercy." While trying to figure out the meaning of this, he and Gai went around helping seniors up a rather high flight of stairs. The crew runs into Basco again looking for another Grand Power then summons the past Bangai Heroes Rio, Mele, and DaiKenjin Zubaan to battle the Gokaigers after Luka and Ahim stalled Basco long enough for the Marvelous and the rest of the crew to show up and help. They defeat the Heroes, but Sally manages to get the keys back to Basco where he summons the Fireoid Meran. With the Greater Power of the GoGo V, the Gokaigers defeat the monster. After obtaining many Greater Powers, Gai decides to tutor the Gokaigers about each Sentai as well as organize and figure out what Greater Powers they have and which ones they don't. Along with Luka and Joe, Marvelous sneak away and get some ice cream. They witness people being turned into chestnuts by the evil Space Ninja Satarakura Jr., the son of the late Satarakura, and helping him was the son of Sandaaru, Sandaaru Jr. The three transform into the Gokaigers, then the LiveMan, and then the Abarangers, but were no match for them as the rest of the crew arrives to help them before the two ninjas get away. Knowing what the chestnuts were going to be used for, Gai uses the power of BoukenSilver to locate the chestnuts that Satarakura Jr. had in his possession. They eventually find the two and battle them only to be defeated by their Ninja Arts. Eventually, Satarakura Jr. sends Marvelous, Joe, and Luka into a pocket dimension where they participate in a rigged quiz show. The Hurricangers arrive and attempt to help them escape but soon realize they were trying to protect those turned into biriKII. Seeing them in a new light, the Hurricangers trick Satarakura Jr. into freeing them all and saving the biriKII. Once free and out of the pocket dimension, the Gokaigers and Hurricangers team up and defeat the Zangyack and Satarakura Jr. However, Satarakura grows and the GOkaigers summon Gokaioh and Gojuyujin to battle. The battle takes a turn for the worse when Goujyujin is heavily damaged. During the battle, the Hurricangers give their approval to the Gokaigers allowing them to access their Greater Power, Fuuraimaru. Once summoned, Fuuraimaru evens the playing field and allows Gokaioh to become Hurricane Gokaioh, gaining a huge advantage over Satakura Jr. and defeating him with Hurricane Gokaioh's Gokai Mugen (Infinite) Shuriken and Furraimaru's Midare-Zakura (Scattered Sakura). The Gokai Crew and the Hurricangers meet one last time on the Gokai Galleon when Yousuke asks Marvelous if he lives Earth and answers that he is glad that the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is on Earth. Before parting, Gai asks if everyone can get in position for a photo shot to which everyone is delighted to. Eventually, Marvelous and his crew have a run in with the famous bounty hunter named Kiado. Though his fear from his first encounter tries to take over, he manages to transform and fight the space bounty hunter only to lose to him despite using the powers of the Bioman and Maskman. After the Gokaiger's defeat, they recieve yet another cryptic hint from Navi about another Greater Power which Gai quickly deduces that Navi was refering to the Choijin Sentai Jetman. While searching for a member of the Jetman, Marvelous and Ahim have a run in with a stranger riding a motorcycle. The stranger questions his abilites as a Red Warrior as the two engage in a small fight. Marvelous is overpowered by the stranger and takes his Mobirate. He then tells Marvelous and Ahim that he is Gai Yuki before leaving. Marvelous and his crew then learn from Gai one of the biggest mysteries that surrounded the disappearance of one of its members, the Black Condor, Gai Yuki. To everyone's shock, they all knew who he was and wondered how why he would have come to see them rather than his team. Marvelous did not care about the whys and the whats but only that his and Joe's Mobirates were stolen. Eventually, Marvelous confronts Gai again and demands his Mobirates. Gai however, states that he cannot fight the way he is because he can not admit to his weaknesses. Eventually, Gai leads Marvelous to a grave stone with Gai Yuki's name engraved on it. Eventually, Gai and the rest of the Gokaigers show up and pay their respects before Gai tells the Gokaigers that Gai Yuki did not show up to his fellow teammates because they finally had a shot at a normal life and that he would fight for them despite him being dead. It was then that Marvelous realized his resolve and stood against Kiado with the same resolve: the resolve to fight to surpass your limits and even beyond that as endless as the sky. The Gokaigers then transformed into the Jetman and defeated Kiado. Before departing back to his heaven, Gai told Marvelous that it was his team's turn to protect the bright blue sky. After vanishing, Marvelous swore that he would use the Greater Power of the Jetman to do just that. Soon after obtaining the Greater Power of the Jetman, they obtained the Greater Power of the Liveman and learned of the true Greater Power of the Abarangers. Their next Greater Power would lead the Gokaigers to encounter the military unit U.A.O.H (United Airforce Overtech Hardware) and the former OhPink, Momo Maruo. However, she was given the task to stall the Gokaigers while Gorou Hoshino tried to take back the Greater Powers taken by Basco. When it seemed like the mission would fail, Momo was tasked to give the power to the Gokaigers which Marvelous refused as he claimed that as a pirate he would take whatever he wanted. Instead of the former, the Gokaigers decided to deal with Basco and his Ranger Clone Keys personally. As the tides turned and the Gokaigers now in possession of all known Ranger Keys, Marvelous rushed Basco in hopes of settling their score. However, Marvelous's attack was deflected by a simple transformation as Basco shows his true form, claiming it to be a form that even AkaRed was afraid of. Gai proceeded to stop Basco but was easily outmatched and knocked unconscious by his true power as all of the Gokaigers fell. As Marvelous lay on the ground, Basco showed him the Greater Powers he has already taken: The Greater Powers of the Changeman, Flashman, and Maskman. He then leaves Marvelous, telling him to keep collecting more Greater Powers as he does the same so that his job is easier. GokaiRed In battle he prefers using sword and gun rather than duel-wielding like the other Gokaiger are fond of doing. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'GokaiBuckle' *'GokaiSabre' *'GokaiGun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiGalleon' Transformations As a Gokaiger, GokaiRed can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 35 red rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. Red Rangers *AkaRanger (Episode 1, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Goranger Hurricane *Spade Ace (Episode 6, 10, 32) **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick *Battle Japan (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episode 35) **Command Bat **Penta Force *DenziRed (Episode 8) **Denzi Punch *VulEagle (Episode 7) *GoggleRed (Episode 8) **Ribbon Sparks *DynaRed (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Super Dynamite **New Super Dynamite *Red One (Episode 28) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge *Change Dragon (StageShow, Episode 32, 35) **Dragon Attack *Red Flash (Episode 27) **Prism Holy Sword *Red Mask (Episode 28, 32) **Life Aura *Red Falcon (Episode 25, 30) **Falcon Saber *Red Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack *FiveRed (199 Heroes Movie) **Weapons ***V Sword **Attacks ***Brother Attack *Red Hawk (Episode 9, The Flying Ghost Ship, 28) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword *TyrannoRanger (Episode 11, 14) **Ryugekiken *RyuuRanger (Episode 12, 22, 33) **Dairen Rod **Double Dragon Swords **Great Wheel Blade *NinjaRed (Episode 32) *OhRed (Episode 22, 31) **Weapons ***King Blaster ***Star Riser ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Chōriki Dynamite Attack *Red Racer (Episode 14) **Weapons ***Fender Sword **Attacks ***Gokai Kurumagic Attack *MegaRed (Episode 24, 34, 39) **Mega Sniper **Drill Saber *GingaRed (Episode 11, 13, 20) **Starbeast Sword *GoRed (Episode 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash *TimeRed (Episode 24, 40) **Weapons ***Double Vectors **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender *TimeFire (Episode 17) **DV Defender *GaoRed (Episode 7, 8, 9, 33) **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword *HurricaneRed (Episode 2, 12, 24) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru ***Dry Gun **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance *AbareRed (Episode 25, 29) **Aba Laser **Tyranno Rod **Dino Bomber *DekaRed (Episode 2, 4, 5, 35) **D-Magnum 01 & 02/Hybrid Magnum *MagiRed (Episode 1, 3) **Weapons ***MagiPhone ***MagiStick - Sword **Attacks ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai *Wolzard Fire (Episode 37) **WolSabre & Jagun Shield *BoukenRed (Episode 12, 21) **Bouken Javelin *GekiRed (Episode 4, 7, 32, 33) **Geki Infusion *Go-On Red (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, Stageshow, 199 Heroes Movie, Episode 19, 36) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Road Saber **Kankan Mantan Gun *ShinkenRed (Episode 1, 2, 12, 18) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash *GoseiRed (Episode 22) **Skick Sword Other Colors *BoukenSilver (Episode 18) **Sagasniper Unique Transformations :GokaiRed can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Red Gold Mode (ゴーカイレッド ゴールドモード Gōkai Reddo Gōrudo Mōdo?). However, as it is Gai's key, GokaiRed's Gold Mode is identical to GokaiSilver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) Personality Always sparkling, Captain Marvelous is a "wild man." He desires everything to be stimulating, and he is always curious. Once he sets his aims on a target, he moves forward without flinching, no matter what. Marvelous is the type to poke his head in where it does not belong, and he often brandishes his crew of 4 with unreasonable orders. Though he is the team leader, Captain Marvelous is an unpredictable sort of character who does reckless things to satisfy his curiosity, stating his actions as what any pirate would do in that particular moment. He is much stronger than he looks, evidently seen in episode 7 where he throws darts while wearing a heavy bracelet that Don can barely carry with both hands. His strength is also displayed in a flashback in episode 12, where he rips the Zangyack tracking collar off Joe's neck. He also has a rather hearty appetite. Marvelous is also someone who cares much for his crew and for others even if he doesn't show it. An example of this was when Basco captured his crew and he was having a hard time deciding what to do. Another example is when Gai asked to become a Gokaiger after his debut battle and Marvelous asked him what he would contribute to his crew. Despite this selfish reasoning, he was concerned with someone so young taking on the Zangyack. However, he does believe in his crew and doesn't worry about them when they are in a bind of their own. Trivia *His bounty is initially 1,500,000 but this is eventually raised to 3,000,000. This is then raised even further to 5,000,000. *Marvelous shares a few things in common with 3 out of 4 of the other main Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams, the other two being Joe and Luka. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same color as them, the other being Joe. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts be the same gender as them, the other being Don. ***Overall, Marvelous is the only one to have a counterpart from all 34 previous Sentai teams with the same color and gender as him. *So far, Marvelous is the only Gokaiger to have not changed into a Black Ranger. **Marvelous also has the least amount of different color transformations, with BoukenSilver being the only other color that Marvelous used other than red. *Captain Marvelous's name is similar to Marvel Comics hero Captain Marvel. Also, they both have costumes that are mainly red. *While not the first alien Sentai hero, Marvelous is the first full-time alien Red Ranger. The only other notable alien Red of Earth in Sentai is Leonian Gyoku Rou of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, but he was of a period prior to Earth SPD using the typical Sentai battle suits and was only in four episodes at the end of the season. **Comparatively, Power Rangers had two Red Rangers of alien descent prior: Aurico and Andros. *With Red Rangers being the commander of the team normally, Captain Marvelous acts as leader for the attacks of most of them. The only teams where he isn't leader are J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, where Luka leads the team as Big One, Denji Sentai Megaranger, where Don leads the team as MegaBlack, then Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and Mirai Sentai Timeranger, where Ahim leads the team as NinjaWhite and TimePink respectively. Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai 1st Ranger Category:Non human sentai ranger